bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 440 (The Attack of The Zombie Crabs Part 2)
Transcript Molly: "Gosh let's all bounce." All: "Alright.Yeah.Awesome.Yahoo." Deema: "Molly I have something to tell you and I'm just gonna jump right to it you see about that zombie invasion i have something to tell you..." Deema's parents: "Get off of us please no go away go away." Deema: "Mom dad hold on a minute." (Deema swims to her parents putting on her The Amazing Deema outfit.) Deema: "Good evening mom and dad The Amazing Deema is here what's the emergency." Parents: "zombies.zombies!" All: (screaming). Molly: "Let's bounce you guys.literally." Nonny: "When do our bounce is good for?" Molly: "Not for long." Oona: "I wanna recharge." Molly: "Good idea let's go bounce." Rehan: "Good evening i'm rehan.there's zombies all over bubbletucky.we will now go to Amail." Amail: "Hello I'm here.with a zombie crab and of course of saying(gets touched and transforms)lots of me let's go to the traffic." Rehan: "Thank you Amail.we will now go to weather man." Weather man: "It's just that zombie invastion(gets touched and transforms)lots of me." Zombie: "Lots of me." Zombie: "Back to you Rehan." Rehan: "Lots of me." (Screen cuts to school.) Molly: "Hurry we're losing our bounce." (Screen cuts to the playground the zombies break the rubberization ray.) Goby: "Oh no the zombies trashed our Rubberization Ray.can we build another one?" Molly: "We can try but we have to do it inside there's too many zombies out there our rubberiztion is fading fast." Gil: "I didn't bounce(screaming)." Oona: "Okay we got to get started on another rubberiztion Ray." Gil: (continued screaming). Molly: "Right after we calm down Gilly." (Screen cuts back to the house) Grace: "Yes.next snacks." Zombies: "Lots of me." McKenna: "Uh grace." Kanani: "Oh it's nothing but moonlight shining." Grace: "And so begins our movie it's great to watch it." Isabelle: "Hey grace did you hooked the movie up." Grace: "Yes yes I did." (Screen cuts to Maryellen's house) Caroline: "So this is a scary movie huh why do they get touched?" Nicki: "Because it's a scary one everyone says it's so scary as it seems to me and also it cost nightmares." Zombie: (groan). Mia: "Hey Maryellen your parents are at the door." Maryellen: "Okay just quiet the noise down okay." Zombies: "Lots of me." Maryellen: "Okay.maybe not the peace and quiet I was thinking about.let me call someone.voicemail odd hey sir your weird zombies are everywhere in plain sight can you please just..." (The zombie's hands break holes on the door) Maryellen: (screaming). (The zombies break through the door) All: (screaming). Maryellen: "C'mon Caroline c'mon c'mon.Get in." (They run into Maryellen's room.) Maryellen: "Okay about that thing or two of it of zombies everywhere." Rebecca: "Hey check it out!it's all over the website!it's not going on in this place they're all over town and according to this if one touches you.you become one of them." All: "Ew." Mia: "We're doomed." Caroline: "Whatever it is.it's sounds scary." All: "I want my mommy and daddy.My life is gonna end and I'm wearing a fake tattoo.Someone has gotta help us i'm totally scared." Caroline: "What a bunch of little fishies.Wait a minute little fishies + danger = the bubble guppies.Hang on people I'm on it.Mr grouper i want you to check if the guppies believe in zombies." Mrs grouper: "Whoa zombies galore what else can go wrong." Caroline: "Something tells me all about it." (Screen cuts back to the school) Gil: (screaming). Goby: "We'll never calm our friend down." Molly: "Gilly chill out you're fine." Gil: "What do you mean fine I got no bounce left.I'm totally unprotected!" Molly: "We'll build another rubberiztion Ray." Nonny: "Yes we can the phone lines are still working." Molly: "We still have power." Goby: "And water is still flowing out the tap." (The power goes out) Gil: (screaming). Oona: "Oh no the power it's out it's a power surge the zombies switched off the power." Caroline: "Mrs g mrs g are you here hello.Something weird is going on here not only the time things gets so scary." Maryellen: "This is not the everyday weird thing either." All: (screaming). Caroline: "Something tells me I should've just hang out at the other girls." McKenna: Look out sulley!It's the kid and She's right behind you." (The power at their house goes out) Kanani: "Now what." Isabelle: "Talk about Movie Technical Difficulties." Grace: "Hang on people I'm on it." (Screen cuts outside the school) Mrs grouper: "I just love nighttimes like these they're really fun." Mr grouper: "Wow it's like we met some new neighbours hello I'm mr grouper what's yours(gets touched and transformed)lots of me." Molly: "Oh no they got mr and Mrs grouper and without power there's no way to operate the circuits." Gil: "Game over young lady we're doomed!" Goby: "Not to worry deema always finds the generator in her sleep,isn't that right Deema?" Molly: "Deema I thought she was.Did anyone.Who say her last(freaks out like gil did)." Gil: "Gilly chill out you're fine.i'm vindicated!" Lobster: "There's no internet." Lobster: "I got to know what's going on." Newspaper lobster: "Yeah print is back baby. Lobster: "Wait this is the stuff that happened(screams)." Newpaper lobster: "Lots of me baby." (Cuts to the boarded school) Molly: "I can't believe we left her!I hope she's okay.she just gotta be!i'm gonna check the periscope again.maybe she's back by now." Nonny: "I will do it." Molly: "Thanks Nonny." Nonny: "Nope nothing but zombies as far as the periscope can see." Molly: "Gosh I hope she's okay(sighs)if she becomes a zombie I'll never forgive myself." Goby: "Do not worry Molly i know she will be right back besides she awesome as helping people." Molly: "Helping people hmm maybe's she's at bubbletucky headquarters.we've got to go there!" Oona: "But that's all the way in the middle of town." Gil: "We can't go there unprotected!we're sitting little ducklings!" Molly: "Hmm guys do we have any rubber lying around?" All: "Yes." Molly: "Two steps ahead as always guppies I know what we're all gonna do tonight we're gonna find Deema." All: (cheering)"Yay!" (Screen cuts outside) Grace: "Great the power goes out right in the middle of the movie.Good thing we have the power generator.Okay it says remember to wear protected gear while operating the generator okay here we go." (The zombie walk behind her but grace hit his nose.) Grace: "Perfect as well as operating the generator I'm good." (Screen cuts to Big Bubble city) Shaun: "Wait don't touch me you zombies!wait a minute that doesn't make any sense you get touched by a zombie you turn into a zombie that doesn't mean you get turned into one." Ed: "Yeah nothing beats it." Shaun: "Yeah and they say(gets touched and transform)lots of me." Ed: "You know it really is true right?(gets touched a transform)lots of me." (Molly and her friends meanwhile are going to bubbletucky headquarters with their rubber armour on.) Molly:"Ookay guys bubbletucky headquarters is only a couple blocks away." (The back of a truck pulls open) Molly: "Whoa look alive guys." Gil: "Oh hey it's bubble puppy here boy." Molly: "What the.Oh no the contagion must have affected on animals." Oona: "Their following us." Nonny: "Their gaining on us." Gil: "Hang on.We're trying to lose them.Fin up Goby." (They lost sight of them.) Molly: "Looks like we lost them." Gil: "Yes and no(screaming)." Episode 441 (The Attack of The Zombie Crabs Part 3) Category:Spooky episodes Category:Hallooween episodes Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Movies